30 Hari Mencari Cinta
by marveilles
Summary: MelloxLinda. cerita sebelum Mello meninggal kan Wammy's house! Fict pertama gue... no Flame please! kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.


30 HARI MENCARI CINTA

**A Death Note **_**normal**_** Fanfiction**

Lyza Vermullin memandang keluar jendela dari sebuah panti asuhan bernama Wammy's House, betapa hari yang indah di awal Desember! Dia baru saja sampai disitu dari rumahnya di Jerman. Dia menghela nafas. Mengapa dia mau berbagi kamar dengan 2 cowo yang ga bakal dia mengerti, bahkan walaupun itu memang kamar terakhir yang ada! Mereka memberitahunya bahwa akan ada anak cowo baru sampai setelahnya, Nate River?

Ya, itu dia, nama yang keren! Katanya dia akan dipanggil Near. Dia menoleh lagi, terlihat beberapa orang memasukan barang barang untuk keperluan pesta dansa yang katanya akan di langsungkan tak lama lagi. Pikirannya terpotong saat dia melihat Limo Roger. Dia nyengir lalu melompat dari tempat duduk nya. Seharusnya dia menemui cowok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu, tapi dia malah berlari menuju 2 laki laki… 2 room-mates nya.

"Sorry Linda! Kamarnya berantakan! Hati hati-"

Cowo dengan rambut merah berkilau dan goggles terpotong omongan nya oleh seorang cowo yang berambut pirang, yang berteriak tentang sesuatu dalam bahasa Rusia. Lyza menguasai 30 bahasa berbeda, salah satunya Rusia. Cowo itu harus jaga mulut!

"Namaku Lyza."

"God, sorry Lyza! Boleh aku panggil Linda aja?"

"Tentu, ga masalah…! dan beri tahu cowok itu untuk menjaga mulutnya."

Lyza berlari meninggalkan ruangan sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menemui Nate sebelum Nate masuk.

"Heh… kamu payah! Seharusnya kamu dorong saja dia kalau dia tidak_ cute_! " Mello berkata keras.

Muka Matt memerah karena komentar temannya itu. Dia benar, Lyza _cute_.

Lyza berlari menuruni anak tangga.

'Ugh… aku benci tangga' pikirnya. Dia melompati 3 anak tangga sekaligus lalu meluncur pada pegangan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk, tepat sebelum dia bertabrakan dengan Nate.

"Kamu Near, Kan? Well… tentu saja! Aku senang kamu disini jadi aku ga harus jadi anak baru sendirian!"

Near hanya memandangi Linda.

Lyza menghela nafas dan mengambil tas Near dari Roger.

"Kurasa kamu tidak perlu bicara…sekarang! Tapi aku punya perasaan bahwa akirnya kita bisa jadi teman baik!"

Near memperhatikan Lyza. Baju yang aneh. Baju lengan panjang dengan warna ungu-putih, dan ditutupi dengan kaos lengan pendek diatas perut berwarna oranye neon mencrang mencrang, jeans hitam. Dan tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sekarang bulan Desember dan salju turun… dia tidak memakai jaket, tidak memakai kaos kaki, tidak memakai sepatu. Tapi dari pakaian nya bisa di ketahui bahwa Linda datang dari keluarga kaya… keluarga kaya yang membencinya.

Mereka hampir sampai di atas ketika Lyza berkata,

"Aku menguasai 30 bahasa berbeda… bahasa apa yang kamu pakai? Aku mengambil alasan kamu tidak merespon adalah karena kamu tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris.. benar?"

"Tidak. Aku memakai bahasa Inggris."

"OK, then.."

Linda tersenyum pada Nate saat mereka memasuki kamar.

"This is our room, Buddy!"

Near menoleh.

"Our room?"

"Uhh… ya! Ini satu satu nya kamar yang tersedia saat ini. Roger hanya berharap Matt dan Mello lebih bertanggung jawab untuk meng handle sharing room dengan cewek. Katanya, karena mereka adalah 2 anak paling jahil yang ada di Wammy's House, uhh…"

Dia terhenti sesaat.

"Roger bilang juga takutnya akan ada… eh… masalah… saat mereka beranjak dewasa…"

"Masalah… apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, hal hal yang cowo lakukan saat mereka…"

Suaranya teredam, mukanya memerah.

"Never mind!"

"Oh."  
dia mengerti.

Mereka memasuki kamar dengan 2 tempat tidur bertingkat. 2 yang di bawah sudah terisi. Near mengambil tempat tidur yang dekat dengan lemari. Dibawahnya tempat tidur Matt. Linda mengambil yang satunya.

Tak lama kemudian Mello masuk sambil menarik Matt pada kerah bajunya. Matt menjauh dari cengkraman temannya, agar tidak terlihat sebagai budak Mello, dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"H-hai, Linda…" katanya. Dia menyisir rambut merah terang nya dengan jarinya. Berusaha tampil keren.

"Umm, maafkan aku," Near berkata pelan "Tapi kupikir namanya Lyza?"  
"HOLY CRAP!" Matt terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Who the hell was talking? Matt memandang keatas, dan melihat Near yang duduk dengan gayanya yang aneh.

Mello tertawa.

"Kubilang juga apa, Matt! Kalo kamu menaruh semua makanan itu dibawah bantalmu, akan ada tikus datang!"

"Siapa yang tikus?" Near bertanya.

----

Pikiran Linda balik lagi pada hari ini, mendorong pikirannya tentang kemarin kembali ke asalnya. Dia duduk terdiam memandangi cowok dengan rambut seputih salju menyusun dadu, membuat konstruksi bangunan Wammy's House.

Mereka menunggu seorang laki laki yang diketahui sebagai L.

Tiba tiba Near berdiri.

"Aku butuh dadu lagi, Lyza. Aku akan cepat kembali."

Dan dia pergi.

---

Mello menendang tiang penyangga tempat tidur yang ga bersalah.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Mello mengecek lagi daftar pelajaran nya.

"Well, mungkin Roger menghukum-mu karena mengintip kelas?"

"Kau bercanda? Roger? Apa hubungan nya?!"

Mello berjalan kearah tempat tidur Matt, dan memukul kepala nya dari belakang.

"Itu seharusnya menjadi alasan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar!"

Matt memegang kepalanya. Mello memukulnya dengan keras tadi.

Masalahnya adalah, Near dan Lyza berada di kelas dan tingkat yang sama.

"W-Well, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kamu sangat terganggu dengan hal ini, maksudku… tidak aneh mereka dapat kelas yang sama dengan kita. Yah.. mereka sangat pintar. Lagipula mereka tidak akan mengganggu kan? Near sangat pendiam dan dia tidak bisa menurunkanmu dari ranking 1, dan Linda… dia juga…baik."

Mello menoleh.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, dia tidak akan menjadi masalah? Dia sudah menggesermu dari posisi kedua… dan Linda… ah! Kau menyukainya!"

Mello tertawa lagi.

"Man, aku hanya bercanda…" Mello berkata sambil nyengir.

Muka Matt memerah.

"T-tidak, aku hanya berpikir dia cantik, kurasa…"

Mello menghela nafas. Why the hell orang mau menyukai cewek? Mengapa tidak hanya ada cowok di dunia ini? Apa gunanya cewek di dunia ini, coba? Mengapa dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu apa jawabannya? Dia sudah pernah di beri tau bahwa cewek berasal dari Venus. Mungkin seharusnya cowo dan cewe tidak pernah bertemu.

Just then, Near memasuki kamar.

Hebatnya, seperti tahu apa yang Mello pikirkan, dia berkata,

"Cewek kan hamil, dan menjadi ibu…"

Mello rolled his eyes. Apa yang ingin dia ketahui adalah bagaimana caranya bayi ada di perut cewek.

"OH YEAH?! Well, aku rasa kamu tahu bagaimana cara bayi bisa ada di dalam situ juga, huh?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Mello sangat marah dan tertarik juga.

"Beri tahu aku!"

Near menghela nafas sambil mengambil dadu di dalam lemari.

"Kamu yakin ingin tahu?"

Mello menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Ya, ya… cepat beritahu aku!"

Near turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan dadu di tangan nya. Near berjalan kearah Mello, berjinjit, dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Near beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

"Apa yang tadi dia katakan?" Tanya Matt.

Mello berkata sambil mencari sesuatu di meja,

"B-bukan apa apa…"

Mello mengeluarkan sisir dengan beberapa rambut kemerahan diantara pirang emas.

"Matt…apa kau memakai sisirku?"

"Tidak.." Matt berbohong.

Lyza.

"Ugh… cewek bego… pakai sendiri sisirmu!"

Dan dia langsung keluar dari kamar, mencari Linda.

---

"Hey, Near?" Linda bertanya saat Near menyelasaikan bangunan dadu nya.

"Boleh aku.,. menghancurkan itu?"

Near menoleh pada cewek itu.

"Mengapa tidak?"

Linda berdiri lalu menggeser konstruksi itu sedikit. Yang langsung jatuh berantakan.

"Yes… sempurna!"  
Just then, Mello masuk, mendorong Near dari jalannya dan menarik Linda pada kerah bajunya, membawanya sangat dekat ke mukanya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"KAU MEMAKAI SISIRKU, IDIOT BEGO?"

Muka Linda memerah karena dekatnya muka mereka sekarang. Dia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mello.

"Tidak… bodoh."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BODOH!"

"Shhees.. kau mau memecahkan gendang telingaku?"

Mello sudah sangat marah. Linda terkikik.

Mello sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia sudah mengepalkan tangan, siap untuk meninju. Tepat ketika Linda memegang tinju nya dan memelintir tangan Mello ke punggu cowo itu. Mello berteriak kesakitan. Lalu Linda membanting Mello ke lantai dengan keras.

"Cobalah itu lagi—amputasi gratis!"

Linda berkata sambil tersenyum jahat.

Linda masuk ke kamar, dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"Wow, Linda." Near berkata.

"Hmm.. well, ga apa apa."

Lalu dia berkata lagi,

"Tapi kurasa aku akan berada dalam masalah… kurasa L memasang kamera perekam disekitar kamar.."

Sesuatu yang sangat pintar baru saja keluar dari mulutnya?

Near berpikir, jika Linda berusaha, cewek itu bisa menjadi Nomor satu di Wammy's House.

.......................................

"Kembali ke sini, cewek bego…"

Linda berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Apakah Mello benar benar serius mengejarnya lagi? Apa yang dia lakukan lagi sih? Mungkin dia masih marah soal sisir itu. What's the big deal, anyway?

"What is wrong with you?"  
Mello terlihat semakin marah.

"Masalahku adalah kamu! Sheesh… you called me stupid?!"

"Yeah!"

Mello menunjukkan wajah 'what-the-hell-ness'

"Ok, kamu tahu apa yang sudah kamu lakukan? Kamu memberi laxatives pada coklatku tadi malam, ya kan?!"

Oops. yeah. Insomnia selalu menjadi masalah baginya. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, sangat membosankan! Dan saat malam, dia tidak boleh menonton TV atau membaca di perpustakaan. Jadi… tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan, kecuali sedikit jahil…

'Ah, Roger. Cukup bagus.' Pikir Linda ketika Roger lewat.

Tiba tiba Linda berkata keras,

"Roger, Roger! Mello berusaha memukulku!"

Roger menghela nafas, uh. Childish game.

Roger menarik bagian belakang dari baju Mello, menariknya agak menjauh dari Linda.

"Apa yang kalian berdua laku-"

"Linda memberi Laxatives pada coklatku…" Mello berhenti berbicara, wajahnya dipenuhi terror.

"OH MY-"

Mello tiba tiba mencengkram perutnya, dan dengan muka merah dia melepaskan diri dari Roger, ke toilet, tentu saja.

"Jangan berpikir masalah kalian sudah beres, kalian berdua akan segera ke kantorku ketika dia sudah selesai."

Roger menarik tangan Linda dan menyeretnya ke kantor.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Kenapa mereka mau mencekcoki soal interaksi sosial."

Kata Near, sambil memutar mutar rambutnya dengan jari nya.

"Ugh… kayak aku tahu saja … dia membuat aku gila.."

Near tidak tahu harus pergi dengan siapa, dia bisa saja mengajak Linda jika Linda tidak terpaksa dipasangkan dengan Mello, dan jika dia tidak keduluan oleh Matt.

What should we do at a mandatory dance?

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mello melempar bakso pada Linda.

"Mello, what the Schnitzel…whoa!" Linda berkata, sambil menghindar dari bakso yang di lempar Mello.

"Apa artinya itu? Kayaknya kamu mendukung Hitler atau apa, dumb girl!"

Linda cemberut.

"Itu sangat rasis, Mello."

Mello nyengir sambil menggigit coklatnya.

"Yeah… whatever…"

"Schnitzel is a food, dumb-ass."

Mello memasang wajah jijik.

"Itu menjijikkan. Siapa sih yang mau makan sesuatu bernama 'Szhnitzel'…"

Linda mengambil mangkuk berisi kue, dan melemparnya pada tidak menghindar dan semua kue itu mendarat di kepalanya, dia tersenyum dan tertawa, dia mengambil beberapa kue yang bertebar di rambut pirangnya, dan memakannya. Dia berputar pelan menuju kulkas, dia membuka pintunya dan mengambil semangkuk besar Spaghetti untuk makan malam dan melemparnya, tepat pada perut Linda.

Sialnya, Roger masuk dengan tatapan marah.

Roger menarik mereka berdua ke kantornya, tidak mengatakan apa apa hingga mereka sampai.

Mereka duduk, Roger duduk di belakang meja, dan melipat kedua tangan nya, menandakan ini sesuatu yang serius. Roger menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Mello dan Linda memandang satu sama lain, dengan pandangan takut yang berkata, 'You know he's got something big planned for us.'

Roger membuka matanya, lalu berkata pelan, suaranya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Alright. Pertengkaran di antara kalian sudah terlalu jauh. Aku sudah memberikan toleransi karena Linda anak baru, tapi dia sudah melalui banyak waktu untuk simpati dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk berhenti."

Linda dan Mello tidak menatap Roger atau satu sama lain, keduanya menunduk.

Roger bersandar pada kursinya, menghela nafas. Inilah mengapa dia membenci anak anak.

Roger berbicara lagi.

"Semuanya ada konsekuensi nya, dan konsekuensi nya adalah mau sampai kapanpun kalian memohon, kalian tetap harus mengikuti pesta dansa itu sebagai pasangan."

Linda memandang kosong. Mata Mello seperti hampir keluar dari rongganya.

"Sudah jelas?"

"T-tapi.."

Mello berkata, suaranya bergetar.

"A-aku membencinya…"

'yeah, benar.' Roger berpikir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah jelas?"

Mello akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Linda berkata tegas,

"Ya, sir."

Mello terduduk dengan muka shock. Bagaimana mungkin Linda setuju dengan ide itu?

"Good girl."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Near takut, Linda tidak berkata banyak hari itu. Dan sekarang, Linda hanya tiduran dengan kepala di dalam bantalnya. Near harus menghiburnya.

"Jadi… dia menyuruhmu untuk berdansa dengannya, dan hari nya sudah datang, huh?" Near berbicara sambil memainkan mobil mobilannya.

"Yeah…"

Linda sangat tersiksa hari ini.

Linda menarik nafas panjang. 3 jam, 14 menit dan 32 detik lagi menuju hari terburuk yang pernah dia lalui.

"Kau tahu Near, seharusnya kau ajak seseorang juga, jadi aku dapat teman seperjuangan. Ku dengar Reila berpikir kamu imut!"

Near menghentikan mobil mobilan nya. Reila? Eww. Hell no. dia lebih baik sendirian atau dengan Linda atau dengan cewek lain.

"It's no big deal, mengapa kamu tidak menghindar dari Mello dan hang out dengan ku saja?"  
Linda sudah menduganya, dia lebih baik begitu. Tapi dengan adanya Roger dan segala embel embel nya, rasanya tidak mungkin.

Near memandangi Linda.

"Linda?"

Linda tersenyum… dia mengambil bantal lalu memukulkannya pada Near.

"Tidak baik memandangi orang, kau tahu."

"Ada apa?"

Near tidak tahu bagaimana cara Linda melakukannya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa mereka dengan cepat menjadi teman. Awalnya Near berpikir cewek itu gila. Tapi akhirnya seakan akan Linda terlahir untuk menjadi temannya.

Linda menghela nafas.

"Aku benar benar tidak ingin melakukan ini."

Near yang menghela nafas sekarang.

Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai Mello. Atau malah, Mello yang tidak menyukainya. Ini seperti… kompetisi yang berdiri di jalan persahabatan mereka. Tapi sesuatu tentang Mello dan Linda yang berbeda. Near sudah melihat banyak hal buruk yang ada diantara Mello dan Linda. Adu tinju yang pertama itu… dan betapa parahnya Linda mengakhiri nya. Ide Laxatives itu buruk, ya. dan Near sudah melihat bagian perang makanan itu juga. Saat pertama kali melihat Linda yang berlumuran spaghetti, Near mengira itu darah. Near bisa mengerti mengapa Linda tidak ingin melakukan ini.

Semuanya _bisa_ bertambah buruk.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matt takut, Mello tidak berkata banyak hari itu, Dan sekarang, Mello hanya terduduk dengan muka di dalam tangan nya. Matt harus menghiburnya.

"Today is the big day, isn't it?"

"Uh huh..."

Ini menyebalkan. 2 jam, 9 menit, dan 0 detik menuju robeknya dunia.

"Ga terlalu buruk, kan… aku iri malah, aku ga dapet date sama sekali."

Mello menoleh pada Matt, muka nya masam dan merah.

"Yeah! Look at the bright side… I could be you, huh?"

Matt menunduk, nyengir.

Matt dapat mengerti mengapa Mello begitu membeci Linda, tapi sebenernya cewe itu oke oke aja. Sayangnya Mello sudah membenci nya sejak pertama kali melihat nya.

Semuanya _pasti_ bertambah buruk.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mello dan Linda berjalan menuju kantor Roger. Mello atau Linda bisa saja berpura pura sakit atau apa…

"Mello, Linda. Tolong duduk." Kata Roger dengan nada ceria.

"What are you so god damn happy about?"

"Watch your mouth, boy… aku senang karena ada yang mau menggantikan ku untuk mengawasi kalian di pesta dansa."

Oh. Mello dan Linda berharap Roger mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Aku merubah pikiranku, pergilah dengan siapapun yang kamu inginkan."

Seseorang menarik tangan mereka berdua kebelakang dan memborgol mereka berdua dengan borgol berantai panjang.

"Tidak akan menjadi hukuman, kan, kalo kalian terpisah?"

L.

Tidak aneh Roger sangat senang, dia selalu lebih baik di sekitar L dan Watari.

L mengencangkan borgol itu.

"Alright, here's the deal… don't pick the lock on the handcuffs!"

Mello cemberut, Linda tetap diam.

L menarik mereka berdua ke dance room yang sudah cukup penuh dengan anak anak, berpasangan.

Nampaknya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.

Mello menarik Linda ke bar makanan, dan sibuk memakan kue coklat kecil kecil.

L sedang berbicara pada guru guru nya yang lama di seberang ruangan.

Linda menatap Mello.

"Kamu bisa kena diabetes, tau."

Mello memandang Linda dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata, 'Do you think I care? At least I'll be happy'.

"Paling tidak itu masih jauh lebih baek daripada jantungan."

"At least I won't die couse of chocolate, stupid bitch Linda." Katanya lagi.

Linda cemberut dan berpaling.

"Fick dich!"

Mello mengerti apa artinya, dengan marah dia menarik Linda kembali menghadapnya.

"Wanna try that again?"

"What do you wanna do, idiot?"

Mello menjadi sangat marah.

"Why don't you just go die, you stupid gay-ass bitch!"

Linda terdiam.

"You know…I really hope you **do **die, bitch!" kata Mello lagi, dengan muka puas.

Linda hanya meringis, lalu dengan satu sentakan dia berkata,

"We're getting these damn things taken off!"

Linda menarik Mello dari hall, ketika mereka hampir sampai di kantor Roger, Mello mulai memprotes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Diem!"  
Linda menarik Mello lebih kuat lagi,

"Oh, hell no."

"Come… on!"

Mello tersandung dan terjatuh menubruk Linda. Mereka terjatuh dengan Linda di bawah, Linda bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya, akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada dilantai, berciuman.

"What the heck, Mello?!"

"A-aku ga bermaksud…" Mello berkata, mukanya merah.

Sebelum Linda meninju Mello, ada yang menariknya, Watari. L ada di sana, menggeleng kan kepalanya.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Manis sekali, dia!"

Wanita yang memuji Linda tadi memandangi dengan kagum mata Linda yang besar dan rambutnya yang indah.

"Anna, dia cantik sekali! Aku berharap aku punya bayi perempuan juga!"

Anna, ibu Linda memandang Linda dengan tatapan seakan akan tidak percaya. Setengah takut, setengah marah dan malu.

"B…Benda itu bukan anak kecil! Dia itu semacam monster!"

Anna menarik temannya itu menuju ke ruangan sebelah, dan menghela nafas panjang seraya berkata,

"That thing in there is a **demon**! Let me ask you something, Elise. How old is that...child, so you call it?!"

"Umurnya 2 tahun, kan?"

Lagi lagi Anna menghela nafas, dan mengambil salah satu buku secara acak dari rak buku, dan menarik kembali Elise ke kamar anaknya, Linda.

"L-Lyza? Sweetie… g-good morning…"

Elise memutar matanya. Like a two-years-old understood.

"Good morning, mother!"

Elise membelalak.

Anna maju beberapa langkah sambil tetap menjaga jarak, menyodorkan buku itu pada anaknya.

"Lyza… bisa bacakan ibu halaman pertama?"

Linda tersenyum dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan ibunya, membuka halaman pertama. Elise memandang dengan penuh kekaguman. Bisakah anak sekecil itu membaca? Tapi yang jelas dia sudah bisa membuka halaman pertamanya.

Linda mulai membaca. Tiap kata di ucapkan tanpa salah, tanpa cadel, Linda bahkan mengerti maksud dari kata kata yang dibaca nya.

Elise berteriak kencang dengan penuh teror dan langsung berlari keluar. Semua orang akan tahu sekarang.

For the next few years, Linda akan dilempari dengan batu, di lempar ke sungai dan macam macam lagi.

Setelah lagi lagi di lempar ke sungai pada umur 13 tahun, sudah cukup baginya, dia hanya berbaring terdiam bagai orang mati, di batu besar di pinggir sungai, masih berusaha hidup dan bertahan. Melalui pengelihatan nya yang tidak jelas dan samar, terlihat oleh nya seorang kakek kakek dengan tatapan hangat dan seorang laki laki dengan rambut hitam acak acakan dan tampang creepy-yang dia yakin kan sebagai sang pencabut nyawa.

--

"Linda! Linda! Wake up, woman."

Mata Linda seketika itu juga terbuka. Dia mengangis dalam tidurnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir di pipi nya. Linda melirik Mello yang berdiri di tangga menuju tempat tidurnya.

"You were crying and screaming and yelping and I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!"

Linda tidak mengatakan apa apa selain menangis lagi. Mello berdiri disana dengan tatapan kaget.

"L-Linda… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Mello naik ke tempat tidur Linda dan memeluk Linda dengan hangat.

'Even enemies can be friends if they want to.' dia mengingat kata kata L. 'The only problem is that enemies **don't** want to.'

Dia memandang Linda yang ada di pelukannya, setengah tertidur.

"Linda, let's not fight anymore.."

Sebelum dia bisa menghentikan diri nya dan mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan nya, Mello mencium Linda tepat di bibir dan berkata,

"Maafkan aku."

Linda nyaris tertidur seluruhnya ketika dia memeluk Mello lebih dekat pada tubuhnya, mendekapnya dalam dalam seakan akan tidak mengijinkannya pergi. Dan mengangguk kecil yang Mello ambil sebagai permintaan maaf dan langsung tertidur sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Mello tidak bergerak malam itu. Bukan masalah untuknya.

Linda mendengar beberapa cekikikan, some gasps, beberapa orang tertawa.

Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati beberapa orang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Beberapa anak kecil terkikik, 1 atau 2 anak yang lebih besar juga ada, salah satu dari mereka tertawa keras keras. 4 guru, dengan mata kaget dan mulut terbuka lebar.

'apa?' tanya Linda pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia masih dengan posisi tiduran, dia menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa Mello memeluk dirinya, menutupi nya seperti selimut. Sekarang Linda ingat semua yang terjadi tadi malam.

Semuanya.

Mukanya memerah dan dia berbalik, kemudian berusaha membangunkan Mello.

Mello menarik nafas, dia berguling dan duduk sambil mengeluarkan nafas. Menguap dan menoleh, melihat semua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka, dia mengingat kemarin malam. Rasa panas dari ketakutan menguar dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Mello langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, mengusir dengan keras semua yang ada di situ dan menutup pintu keras keras. Berbalik, melihat Linda dengan mukanya yang memerah dan Near yang bengong sembari melihat mereka satu per satu.

"Ya will not tell a soul, rat, ya got it?" Mello berkata dengan nada ancaman.

"Aku sih ga bakalan, tapi orang lain bisa saja."

"Oh my, my…"

Mello menarik pintu terbuka lebar dan berjalan keluar seperti maniak dan membentak siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

----

Linda berbaring tenang di tempat tidurnya, di kamar bersama 3 cowok lain. Berpikir mengapa mereka harus tidur lebih cepat hanya karena hari ini adalah Christmast-eve.

Sebenarnya bagus sekali saat dimana mereka memakan kalkun, sup daging, kacang polong dan kentang dan…dan… well… seperti apa yang biasanya ada pada... makan malam di meja tertutup kain merah.

Sebenarnya bagus sekali saat L duduk di ruangan menonton anak anak lain berusaha membuat tempat itu lebih ceria daripada biasanya dengan memasangkan banyak banyak hiasan… sembari dia bermain catur dengan siapa saja yang berani melawannya.

Sebenarnya bagus sekali saat, dimana biasanya, Near yang kalem dan pendiam, sangat senang dan menyenangkan… even a kind of hyper.

Sebenarnya bagus sekali saat Roger sedang di mood nya yang baik. Banyak tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anak anak sambil melewati mereka.

Sebenarnya bagus sekali saat Mello dan Near tidak bertengkar. Mello mau menolong Near naik ke pohon natal untuk memasang beberapa hiasan, atau pada saat Near membantu Mello memegangi paku paku sembari Mello memaku 'stocking' warna warni di atas perapian.

Sebenarnya bagus sekali saat Matt mau keluar dan bermain dengan anak anak lain-dimana bisanya dia mengurung diri sambil bermain video games.

Dan walaupun Linda tidak begitu menyadari, orang orang berpikir, sebenarnya bagus sekali Linda tidak sesadis biasanya.

---

Linda terbangun ketika dia merasakan getaran pada tempat tidurnya.

"Hm?"  
Linda bisa merasakan seseorang menaiki tangga menuju tempat tidurnya. Mungkin Near? Dia biasa naik kesini bila malam terlalu dingin.

"Naik, Near." Linda berkata sambil kembali tidur dan berbalik arah.

Tidak ada respon. Linda semakin bisa merasakan, siapapun itu, naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Near, tidurlah di bagian kiri tempat tidur."

"Apa?" Linda mendengar suara Near yang mengantuk di seberang kamar.

Rasa takut muncul, dan hilang digantikan dengan kaget ketika dia menoleh lagi dan melihat Mello berada di atasnya, menyangga badannya dengan kaki dan kedua tangannya.

"Mello?"

Mello mengangguk untuk membuat Linda yakin itu adalah dia. Dan menoleh untuk memastikan Near masih tertidur, lalu memandang Linda.

"Aku… mm.. lupa untuk membelikan mu hadiah, Linda."

Linda memandang Mello sambil matanya terus berakomodasi terhadap kegelapan. Begitu dekatnya mereka sekarang hingga Linda dapat merasakan nafas Mello melewati lehernya.

"Tidak apa apa… aku tidak pernah mendapat hadiah natal—bukan jadi soal."

Mello terdiam kaku karena takut bila dia bergerak sedikit saja, akan membangunkan yang lain.

"Umm… cahaya dari lampu tidur Matt membuat mu tampak sangat cantik, Linda."

"Why, Thank you." Linda tersenyum—walau dia tahu Mello tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Mello terus memandang.

"Aku masih memikirkan soal hadiah untukmu."

"Oh, tidak. Kamu gak harus…"

"Entahlah…"

Tiba tiba Mello mencium Linda di dahinya, bukan ciuman yang—membangkitkan nafsu atau apa, hanya sebuah ungkapan perasaan… seorang anak 14 tahun.

"Good night."

Linda tersenyum, lalu kembali tidur dengan sejuta perasaan masuk kedalam dirinya. Mello dengan pelan turun sambil memastikan Linda sudah terlelap.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Linda, bangun!"

Linda membuka matanya dengan kaget, melihat Near yang melompat lompat di kakinya.

"Linda, cepatlah! Semua orang di bawah membuka hadiah!"

Linda merasa tubuhnya ringan sekali ketika dia seketika itu juga melompat dari tempat tidur dengan full excitement, menarik Near dan mereka lari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kayak apa sih, Near? Semua orang membicarakannya…"

Sekarang Near lah yang menarik Linda.

"Keren deh! Kamu bakal dapet hadiah, dan… dan… yah!"  
Near berhenti bicara ketika mreka sudah sampai, semua anak sedang membuka hadiah, bermain, memakai baju yang baru mereka dapatkan dan saling mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mereka mencari Mello dan Matt, gampang di temukan.

"We got your stockings down but you guys have to find your own presents" Matt berkata sambil membongkar hadiah miliknya.

"Stoking?"

Near mengambil salah satu stoking besar berwarna oranye cerah, menunjuk kata 'Linda' yang ter glitter di atas nya.

"**Ini** stoking. Mirip dengan kaos kaki dan fungsi nya sama, tapi yang ini lebih besar, daann… penuh dengan permen."  
Near menyerahkan stocking itu pada Linda yang masih dengan wajah 'wow' nya, dan beranjak pergi untuk mengambil hadiah mereka berdua.

---

Anak anak bermain di lapangan, bermain bola dan berteriak teriak.

Mello menendang bola tepat pada kepala Tom, dan berlari.

"That hurts, Mello!" Tom berkata sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ha ha!!" Mello tertawa sambil ngabur. Tom tidak akan berani melawannya.

………………………

Near menyusun puzzle yang diberikan oleh L saat Natal. L berjanji dia akan menangkap Kira… bisakah?  
Near menaruh potongan puzzle putih solid instantly ketempat yang benar dan kembali men-twirl rambutnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan, agak takut, ya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah calon pengganti L yang paling kuat. Tapi, dia hanya anak berumur 13 tahun—replacing the greatest detective, L?

"Near?"

Near tidak perlu menoleh, dia sudah hafal suara siapa itu. Linda.

Linda memakai apa yang Near berikan saat Natal. Hoodie orange neon, warna favoritnya. Dan tentu saja Near tidak bisa membiarkan nya jalan jalan tanpa sepatu—Near membelikannya sepasang sepatu Converse oranye.

"Near, sesekali mainlah di luar."

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku."

Linda baru saja akan protes ketika seorang anak berkata,

"Tinggalkan dia, Linda."

Linda tidak memperdulikan anak tadi—tapi dia tahu Near tidak ingin di ganggu, so she just leave.

--

3…

2…

1…

'BEEP!'

Roger menghela nafas dan mengambil handphone nya. Melihat tampilan ada nya pesan masuk—pesan yang dia harap tidak akan pernah dia baca.

"L is dead."

Roger menghela nafas, menaruh Handphone nya, memandang ke luar jendela. Dia harus segera memberi tahu Near dan Mello.  
dia langsung keluar ruangan, mencari kedua anak itu.

Langsung terlihat olehnya rambut pirang diantara yang lain, berbaris masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Mello."

"Huh?"  
Mello berpikir pasti Tom mengadu pada Roger, tapi mana mungkin?

Mello agak ditarik menuju ruangan yang dipakai Near untuk bermain tadi.

'Mungkin aku siap. Mungkin aku siap menggantikan L.' Near berpikir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan Near, ke ruangan ku."

Near menengadah dengan perasaan sedikit takut—apa ada yang dia lakukan salah?

Mereka sampai, Mello berdiri menolak duduk, Near duduk di lantai, melanjutkan puzzle nya untuk membunuh rasa agak-takut nya.

Roger melipat tangannya—berarti ini sesuatu yang serius, atau malah sangat serius.

Roger tidak mengatakan apa apa, memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah yang tampak ingin menangis, dan berkata pelan,

"L meninggal dunia."

Near memandang makam dari kedua teman nya, mereka sangat membanggakan.

Near sering merasa bersalah dengan pikiran bahwa seharus nya Mello –lah yang menjadi pengganti L. dia meresikokan nyawanya tidak hanya untuk menyelamatkan Near, tapi juga untuk menangkap Kira. Isn't that what being L was about? Near bisa saja menjadi kalem, tapi dia tidak pernah mengambil aksi. Tidak pernah meninggalkan markas kecuali setelah dia yakin betul dia aman. Sebelumnya, dia meresikokan nyawa banyak orang. Nyawa Mello selalu nyaris terancam saat dia berusaha melawan Kira.

Mello tahu dia akan mati pada akhirnya, pesan yang dia kirim untuknya masih segar di ingatannya.

"_Near:_

_Jika kamu menerima pesan ini, berarti aku atau Matt, ata malah kami berdua akan mati._

_Mungkin kamu tahu bahwa kita ingin menghentikan Kira, apapun yang terjadi. Pesan ini hanya dikirim bila kami berdua sudah sangat yakin kita akan mati saat bertugas. Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan bagaimana-kapan. Aku hanya bisa meyakinkan, we might."_

"Near?"

Near menoleh, melihat seorang Gadis yang terlihat sangat familier, sangat mirip dengan…

"Linda?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk, maju beberapa langkah hingga mereka berhadap hadapan.

"Kamu benar benar bukan anak kecil lagi, Near."

Near melihat mata yang memerah, pasti dia habis menangis… teman lamanya, Linda.

Near melihat pakaian Linda, dia terlihat lebih… dewasa. Rambut pirang-merah nya dia jepit keatas, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Dapat di pastikan warna favoritnya masih oranye, dia memakai turtle neck oranye dan celana jeans, dan sepatu Converse oranye—tapi tentu saja bukan yang Near berikan bertahun tahun lalu.

"Kau sudah berubah, Linda."

"A…Aku seorang seniman sekarang."

Terlihat sekali dia tidak menyukai bagaimana hidupnya berjalan.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

"Well, mereka sangat menyukai nya—aku… Cukup terkenal. Karena sebuah lukisan ku yang berjudul 'Paint My Love' Tapi aku tidak merasa, apa ya? Fit dengan apa yang aku jalani sekarang."

Hidupnya tidak berjalan mulus. Near menengadah melihat langit yang mulai mendung.

Linda maju sedikit menuju makam kedua teman lamanya, memandangi nisan mereka dengan cukup lama.

"Linda, mau bekerja untukku?"

"Huh?"  
"Linda, kau membenci hidupmu dan mungkin melupakannya dapat memperbaiki. Tentu saja aku masih harus ber-deal dengan Roger, tapi…" Near langsung saja to the point. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku perlu bantuan."

"Tentu saja!" Linda berkata ceria sambil memeluk Near erat erat.

---

Tak lama kemudian hujan turun begitu derasnya, hingga baju mereka berdua basah dalam sekejap. Dan pada saat yang tepat Limo Roger datang. Mereka berdua langsung masuk.

"Hello, Near, bagaimana…" Roger terhenti. mendapati adanya tambahan orang di dalam mobil.

"Itu kau, Miss Linda? Itu kau? Wah, wah, tapi tentu saja bukan seorang 'Miss' lagi, hm?"

Linda hanya memandang kaki nya dengan ekspresi… sedih, satu tangannya naik ke lehernya, memegang sesuatu yang Near belum sadari tadi. Sebuah cincin perak yang di dikalungkan pada seutas tali hitam. Tentu saja itu bukan cincin pernikahan—cincin pertunangan.

Roger memahami ekspresi Linda dan cincin itu.

"He must have been a very lucky man to have you, Linda. Who was he?"

Linda memandang ke atas kemudian ke bawah, menghela nafas, dan berkata pelan,

"Semua orang memanggilnya…

-

-

-

Mello."

-FIN-

22/02/2009


End file.
